Weaponry (Bloodfin's)
A weaponry is collections of items, firearms and explosives avialable to kill aynthing that moves. Meele/slot1: Fists '- they are strong in fight with light armed enemies. Bloodfin can do a "hook", "right punch", "genial" and "neck swap". '''Knifes '- they are used mostly to stabbing, cutting and silent killing. Knifes are: -Balisong (Butterfly Knife) -Camo Knife (USMC Bayognet) -Dagger (Old Prohibition era dagger) -Damaged bottle ("Lech" beer bottle) 'Pipe '- pipe, that we can say is a big motherfucker to killing a "medium" enemies. '''Cane - this wooden bat is used to punish kids hating things for no reason cheaper variant of golf club. Metal bat - brother of pipe, but faster and weaker. Sword - a big blade stolen from museum. Cuts literally everything on his way. Crowbar - good to smash heads, crates, crabs and aliens. Flashlight - is this even a weapon? Camera - maybe is a tool, but is still a weapon... Shovel - butt sauce! Police Baton - police brutality leveled up! Pickaxe - mine and craft way to escape. Golf Club - called nine iron or nessie. Fireaxe - to use if you like to hurting other people. Pitchfork - unturned to do same, just to do a job done! Scout knife - "Finka" from some post-communistic country! Also wield by Bloodfin! Brass Knuckles - to get a grip... Chainsaw - give me your sugar baby! Power Drill - found bloodied in shop along with few corpses. Backup/slot2: G17 - police force with double kick! AMT Automag - high powered and high prized! G18c - this is how you do it! SVI Infinity 1911 - with tactical version! CZ75 - strike from Prague! IMI Desert Eagle - .50 Apocalypse Extra. IMI Uzi - Chuck Norris uses it as god! So you can too! Thompson(s) - versions police/mafia and military. Bechowiec-1 - JESZCZE POLSKA NIE ZGINĘŁA! P08 Luger - ge... nazi pistol to self-defence agains americans/russians/jews/etc PPSh-71 - Русская версия Томпсона, для России! Ingram MAC-10 - spray'pray. AK-74u - AK47-s son, without foldable stock but still kicks ass! Chiappa Rhino - special detective colt italiano edizione! non dimenticare lo speedloader! Colt Anaconda - do you feel lucky? vz.61 Skorpion - czech automatic gun. Simple build, so even a dumb neigbours can use it. Sten - (not so) old smg,that remembers a most dumbest politician fo the world and has seen iron courtain rising and falling! And now he chooses you to be his owner! What a luck! MP5 - yippie ka yay motherfucker! Close-combat/slot3: Blunderbuss '''- older than your gandpa! '''Stoeger Coach gun - loved by everyone, also short his barrels for some more comfort! Ugartechea Model 2000 - spain double barell shotgun. Benelli M4 Super 90 - close situations are not bad with it! Franchi PA8 - SPAS 12's little and hot sister! Don't think about putting your fork to her spaghetti! Mossberg 870 '''- stealed from dead gangster. '''Winchester M1897 Trench Gun - Texas style! TOZ-34 - double barrel for double trouble! Serbu Super Shorty - Super Shitty for your service. Franchi Spas-15 - yes it has mag. XM1014 - special shotgun for special people. Armsel Striker - shotgun mixed with revolver. Saiga-12 - russians loves AK family. Browning Auto Rifle (BAR) - so three allies goes under bar... M60A3 - this is not over with it! Minigun - WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?! PKM Pecheneg -soviet machine gun. Their version of M60A3. M249 SAW - teach them a lesson. FN MINIMI - looks familiar. Flamethrower - don't burn yourself. DP-28 - old gun waiting to you in metro along with vodka and gas mask. Bren - trust this so much as it trust you. Long-shootouts/slot4: Armalite AR-15 - dual wielding with this is weird idea. M16A1 - left on his own on desert, now he need some fun. M4A1 - tactical toy for crapitalist kids. Colt Model 603 - is this perfect? Maybe? FB Beryl - this is a weapon for man! AKM - son of AK-47. AMP-69 - silencer (not) included. Groza - semen of devil turned into carbine! M1887's - they sayed that they'll be back! MK14 -BOOM HEADSHOT! Mosin '''- every russian hunter needs it. '''M1 Garand - found in bunkers. SMLE - with bayognet is mre useful than bazooka. Barrets - a bros in arms! Nailgun - this is a death's tool. AWSM - some peoples says, that is AWP. The same people pays for it an eye or heart. AWSM FOR REAL MEN! M24 - Parker Hale in action! Obrzez - Mosin for advanced. Cantender - little caliber, big shot, big kill. R700 - tactical and tacticool. Sharps - you have Shaggy's part of power or something? Specials/slot5: Barret Anit Tank variant - does from brain bread. RPG-7 - remembers a lot russian story. M1 Bazooka - old, but still bites! AT4 - one shot, one boom. M79 - only one weapon, that doesn't sucked in 'nam. M320 - son of M79. His papa can be proud. Very '''- british flare gun, loves burning enemies, yellow and mint tea. '''H&K P2A1 - yes, it's flare gun. Browing M2 - heavy machine gun, likes hot guns, big calibers and beating his meat barrel. Gatling - minigun in heavy version (or T H I C C version). MG40 '''- holy fuck! '''Wz. 33 - grenade stealed from crate founded in Fiat. RGD-33 - throw to trenchers, count to three, and take cover! Stielhandgranate - panzershrek with it and job will be easy. Molotov - drink, if you're brave/good/dumb enough. Flares - don't try to use it on your cigarette. TNT - one stick and goodbye. Incendiary grenade - M18 variant. Smoke grenade - M7A2 grenade. Flashbang '''- idiots quickly regret this. '''MK.2 grenade - peekaboo! Mortar ammo - if in CoD you can, then why not here? Sticky grenade - not in this meaning. Bomb - old as fuck. C4 - put here, here and here. AW AND HERE! Throables/slot6: Pencil - now you know, why pen is mightier than sword. Kitchen knife - stab or throw, you choose. Shank - prison special. Wheel Spoon - tool or weapon? Even i don't know. Pool cue - maybe everything can be a weapon? Sport javelin - fits the style. Morgersztern - german weapon, bit bad to throw, but this smash everything on it's way. Construction rod - yeah, i don't know how this got there... In multiplayer are "exclusive" weapons: meele: Frying Pan Kick Sircle Plank Shashka Katana Circular Saw Boxing Gloves Miner Drill Kunai handguns: Walther P99 HS 2000 G23 G17 special ViS wz.35 C96 HK USP / Match AMT Handballer Ashani ASP TT-33 M9/9Two/92 87 93r Px4 Storm Universal Makeshift Pistol Browing HP BUL M-5 Caracal Werder M1869 AF2011-A1 XDM CZ75 Auto Agram 2000 American-180 Beretta 93r Stechkin smg's: Mx4 Borz M960 Colt 9mm SMG Chromoszanów Daewoo K7 M-1943 HK UMP Interdynamic MP-9 MP7 Jatimatic KIS LUSA M2 Hyde Mac-10/Mac-11 Mors OTS-33 Pernach Owen Gun PP-2000 Makeshift PDW "Caleb" PDW's: PM63 P90 AR-57 Magpul PDR Kinetics CPW ACC Honey Badger MP9 shotguns: Benelli Nova/ Benelli M4 Browning Citori SPAS-15 Ithaca 37 KSG KS-23 M26 M1216 USAS-12 SPAS-12 SPAS-15 rifles: One Barrel Gun Tkiv 85 AWP R93 Bor Gewehr 98 GOL Sniper Magnum Insiglal M85 PDSHP assault rifles: ACR VHS-2 AEK-971 AK-63 AS Val AR70 FAMAS F1 BR18 C7 Daewoo K2 EM-2 FN CAL Grossfuss Sturmgewehr G11 IMBEL MD IWI Tavor De Lisle G36c HP 995 Karabinek wz.23 Sub-2000 lmg's: AEK-999 Besa Browning wz.1928 Chauchat Colt Automatic Rifle K3 DP-28 M25 expolsives: Bazooka C-100 GROM LAW 80 LRAC F1 M202A1 Type 70 AG-C M203 Pallad wz.1983 K11 Type 87 LAG 40 Trivias Another groups is transport, items and bulidings. Guns have several groups: Common (White) Uncommon (Green) Makeshift (Yellow) Vintage (Bronze) Special (Silver) Confiscated (Orange) Smuggled (Gray) Rare (Blue) Unique (Indingo) Legendary (Black) All weapons sounds are from games played by Bloodfin and are used by what-the-fuck-is-this due to lack of skills in doing a gun sounds. A wielding of items is diffrent in singleplayer and multiplayer If you shoot few enemies in one life you can hear characters taunting on 'em. Sometimes player will comment the gun's appearance, damage and accuracy. Weapons can have skins, but they are only in multiplayer. Also few unique skins can be found in single player. There exists "DBE" skins, that are special skins. On "AKM DBE" are pin-up girls resembling few youtubers and whole carbine is (mostly) made out of diamonds. Also "P99 DBE" skin is based on old, asg, spring powered pistol. In the end "Dagger DBE" is made out of gold and has some aligator skin on grip. -DBE is secret skin, like starter gun (G17). -Name comes from creator's account name on Roblox (DatBoiEngi) Some of the weapons is from european countries, which is correct, due to fact, that game has place in UK, in Europe. And some is from post-soviet countries (ex. Croatia, Russia, Poland). Pehaps by rarities can be assumed, that weaponry is mixed, due to place of action. In main menu, you can see FAMAS F1, dual Deagles, silenced P99 and M60A3. Meele weapons can be bloodied, along with player's character. Originally most of weapons had another names, due to copyrights. -Perhaps they have in singleplayer. On starter gun, G17, you can see pin-up pikachu . This is a bit parody of "sweetheart grips".